Love and Tragedy
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles arrives at his brother's to find Daphne shaken by a recent bus accident. He realizes that time is precious, and he can't stay a coward forever. Can he finally find a happy ending? One-shot.


**Author's Note:**This story is slightly inspired by some real-life news events, although I changed things a bit here. It's still the same basic idea. Just something that came to me, so I went ahead and did it.

Niles knocked on his brother's door. He barely waited a second before it was opened. Before he could even react to that, Daphne's arms were around him, hugging him tightly. For a moment, he could only sigh and slowly rub her back, completely bewildered by what had brought this on. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "I was just watching the news. There was a terrible accident involving a school bus. Several of the children died."

Niles was shocked. News like that is never easy to take. "That's awful." He couldn't think what else to say.

Daphne nodded. "I just keep thinking what their parents are going through. They sent their children off to school, and now they'll never see them again."

Niles looked into her eyes and saw tears beginning to well up. This time he embraced her. "Sh, it's all right," he said reassuringly. He had no idea why this seemed to be affecting her so deeply. But he would do anything he could to help her.

"I know you must think I'm out of me mind, carrying on like this," Daphne said as she attempted to collect herself.

"I could never think that," Niles replied immediately. "We all go about our lives thinking that tragedies like this only happen to other people. But sometimes we're reminded that it can happen to anyone."

Daphne nodded. "Just look at your father. He went into a convenience store, and he wound up with a bullet in his hip!"

Niles sighed. He remembered that event all too well.

"I'm sorry to bring that up." She remembered Dr. Crane telling her how shocked he'd been when he heard the news. "But it just makes me think how quickly these things happen. You just never know..." her voice trailed off.

Niles took her hand, gently stroking it."You never know what, Daphne?"

Daphne swallowed. "You never know when something like this is going to happen. What if there was something you wanted to say to someone, and you never got a chance to say it?"

Niles felt his heart ache at her words. He almost wondered if she might've had some idea how he felt. Regardless, he knew she was right. "Daphne..."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. He suddenly seemed nervous. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Dr. Crane."

"I'm not uncomfortable. It's just that there's something I've been wanting to say for a very long time, and I haven't said it. I probably should've said it by now." He hung his head in shame. He was a coward. Didn't Daphne deserve better than that?

Daphne thought of his divorce It had been so painful for him. Her heart went out to him. "You must be wondering if there's something more you should've done. But it isn't too late. I'm sure if you just say what's in your heart, you'll feel much better. And if it'll help, you can start by practicing on me."

_But this isn't a rehearsal_, Niles thought. _It's the real thing_. His throat felt suddenly dry, and he could barely think.

Daphne smiled. "I know you're nervous, but just try it. I'm your friend, so you've got nothing to worry about. I won't laugh at you."

Niles didn't know what to do, but he saw that she wasn't giving up. So he had no choice but to do what she'd asked. "All right, then. But, Daphne, I only need to give this speech once. You see, the person I want to tell is _you_. You were saying that you never know if you'll get a chance to tell people how you feel, and you're right. If something happened to you, and I never got to tell you that I love you, I would never forgive myself."

Daphne could hardly believe this. But then she started to think. What if something happened to _him_? Oh, his brother and father would be devastated. That was a given. But how would she feel? She would miss him, of course. His smile, and the way he was always glad to see her. The way he was always there to offer a kind word when she was having a difficult day. When she thought about it piece by piece, it didn't sound like much. Just the actions of a very caring friend. But when she put all those things together, they formed a picture. One whose whole was much more than the sum of the parts. She decided all at once that she wouldn't be able to live without him. Or, at least, the thought of doing so left her feeling empty inside. All at once, she reached out and once again pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't think I could live with meself, either," she said.

Niles gently stroked her back for a moment, trying to ease her distress. He hadn't meant to upset her this way. "Daphne, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Daphne calmed down. "You're right. I guess I just never realized before how much I cared about you. What do we do now?" She let go of his neck, instead slipping her hand inside his.

Niles thought for a moment. "We could go for a walk. I don't really care where we go, as long as you're with me."

Daphne stood, pulling him off the couch. Together they walked out of the apartment toward a rare day of Seattle sunshine. And, for right now, all was right with the world.

**The End**


End file.
